1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and, more specifically, to a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a heater that emits thermal energy.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses which include a heater that emits thermal energy have been known. The heater is mainly used to dry the liquid which is ejected onto a medium. In this case, if an abnormality occurs in the heater, the thermal energy emitted from the heater becomes too large and may cause the apparatus or the medium to be excessively heated. In light of that, in the liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a heater, a configuration is known in which a stop section is provided so as to stop the heater when a detected temperature becomes a predetermined temperature or higher. Further, a configuration is also known in which a heat receiving section is provided so as to directly or indirectly receive the thermal energy near the heater in order to operate the stop section.
For example, JP-A-2001-96727 discloses an ink jet recording apparatus in which a thermistor is provided immediately above a halogen lamp and is configured to directly receive the thermal energy emitted from the halogen lamp. In this configuration, a medium is supported by a group of rollers immediately under the halogen lamp. That is, the halogen lamp is disposed between the thermistor and the group of rollers.
In the recording apparatus as disclosed in JP-A-2001-96727 in which the halogen lamp is disposed between the thermistor and the group of rollers, the thermistor receives the thermal energy which is directed in the direction away from the medium among the thermal energy emitted from the halogen lamp. As a result, when an abnormality occurs in the halogen lamp, there is a risk of the medium being excessively heated.